warriors_the_lost_coast_clans_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Currentfur
Currentfur is a dark gray she-cat with blue eyes. Personality Currentfur holds herself with a confident and haughty air, keeping to herself most of the time and ignoring cats that she doesn't want to spend any time with. This can be interpreted as her being a spoiled brat (the fact that she has no qualms bragging about being Jaggedstar's daughter to anyone that will listen doesn't really help), and as such she can rub a lot of cats' fur the wrong way, but she doesn't really care about that very much. She doesn't mind very much - why should she? She's the leader's daughter, and she has an image to maintain; she has to make sure that everyone around her knows that Jaggedstar's family, contrary to popular belief, can hold themselves together and absolutely are not full of drama. She knows that this is a lie, but she still tries anyways - she's helping, she knows that she is. She isn't the biggest fan of her brothers, her half-sisters (though, now that Shimmermist has rejoined the Clan, she is admittedly a bit curious about her), or her mother - she'll spend time with them if asked, or if they happen to be nearby, of course. They're still her family (though she most certainly prefers her parents, Larkwing, and Kitefall over all the others), and she loves them, and she doesn't really have any issues with them, either. She's very much a family cat, and she'll happily spend time with them or do just about anything for them if she feels that she has to. The only real reason that she doesn't spend very much time with them is that most of her time is dedicated to her father. She is very much a daddy's girl, and she loves spending any time that she can with him, and he is most definitely her idol. She's proud to be a member of WaveClan, and more than that, she's proud to be the Clan leader's daughter. More than anything else, she wants to be the favorite out of all of Jaggedstar's kits, and as such she finds herself incredibly jealous of her older half-sister Thornfire. At times, she's even angry that they're related in the first place (something that she will deny in front of anyone and everyone, even if they should know better - look at the two of them, how could they be related? They don't even look similar!), even though she's okay with Shardheart and has yet to develop any opinion on Shimmermist. She avoids Thornfire at any chance that she can, and at times she can even be jealous of her other siblings and half-siblings if they're spending time with him - though, she does recover quickly, as long as the cat isn't The Sister Who Will Not Be Named. She's quite a stubborn cat, and as such she can't be dissuaded from her search for her father's attention unless something major happens because of her. At times, she can be angry that her half-sisters - because they are her half-sisters, not her full sisters, and she's very careful not to let them (especially Shardheart) think that they're anything more than that - had more of a relationship with her father than she did as a kit and apprentice, and maybe she couldn't have one with him then but she can sure as hell have one with him now. She worries sometimes that she'd have to change her personality (though, if you ask her, her personality isn't really that good in the first place) to get his attention - Thornfire is a constantly angry cat, and from moment one she knew that she wanted to be nothing like her. Does he want her to be some stereotypical, motherly, gentle, unable to defend herself and must rely on a tom kind of she-cat that dedicates her entire life to her mate? She knows that she doesn't want that, either, and she also knows that any mate she gets will be a she-cat - does he want her to get a tom mate and have kits with him? Because that sounds way too straight for her, honestly, and she'll have to pass on that one, and she also wants to show that she's just as strong a warrior as Jaggedstar is. The more she tries and fails to get a relationship with her father, the issues she has with herself grow: what is it about her that makes her father not want to spend his time with her? Is it how she acts, her stubbornness, not being enough like her half-sisters or even her brothers? Or is it her appearance? Already, Currentfur has a problem with how she looks - she thinks that her gray pelt is much too plain and her eyes, even though she shares them with her father, seem too common among her family for her to really enjoy them. She also thinks that her toned body type is plain, as well, as a lot of she-cats in the Clan end up that way; really, she just thinks that she's all-around average - or worse - when it comes to just about everything. Occasionally, she can find herself jealous of the prettier she-cats in the Clan - and when she's not being jealous, she finds herself enamored with them, even though she refuses to really acknowledge that fact. She knows that she likes she-cats rather than toms, but she also knows that most of her family is straight as can be, and she's also more than a little nervous to come out to any of her family members. She doesn't really think that they would be mad or shame her for it, but every time she's tried to bring it up she can't help but think about the worst way that cat could respond, and she ends up not saying anything about it. When she interacts with cats that she doesn't know very well, she can come across as testy, as she will be short and to the point with her words and will give off a frosty vibe, and as such she can drive any potential friends - or even romantic interests - away before they get to really know her. She can be a little bit of a daydreamer, and in her downtime her mind will start to wander off to think about anything and everything, and there are also days where she finds herself being pretty spacey and unable to retain any information that has been given to her - something which she finds very embarrassing, and also something that really grinds her gears. History Before she was born, Jaggedstar and his former mate, Thunderheart, had a falling out that resulted in Thunderheart taking two of their kits - Brightkit and Shimmerkit - and leaving the Clan. Soon after, Jaggedstar took on Swiftheart as a mate and had her and Larkwing, taking in Kitefall not too long afterwards. As an apprentice, Currentfur realized her attraction to she-cats and has yet to do anything about it, and last leaffall Thunder, Shimmer, Bright, and a tom called Fish re-appeared in WaveClan camp after a fire. Thunderheart and Shimmermist have since rejoined the Clan, and even though she's curious about them, she hasn't interacted with either of them just yet and doesn't really see a reason to, when she has the rest of her family already and a relationship with Jaggedstar to build. Moodboard Character Link! Theme Song